


Grandma 4

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: The S4 got a surprise visit!
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Grandma 4

A soft knock on the front door was heard as Skull was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Skull looked up and bookmarked his spot on the book, set it down then walked to the door. He opened it and standing in front of him was two elderly Inklings; the slim female was shorter than Skull and had yellow tentacles in a ponytail, wearing a flowery light yellow sundress and sandals. She also has no eyebrows. The chubby male is a little taller, with purple tentacles in a ponytail too, wearing glasses, a green buttoned polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

Skull pulled his bandana down and smiled widely “Granny! Gramps!” he exclaimed as he hugged them, his grandparents happily hugged back. He then asked them “Why are you two here?”

Sunny Bar, his grandma, giggled “Why not? We just want to see our darling grandson! May we come in?”

Skull smiled and nodded, then stepped aside to let them in and closed the door after they came in. They went over to the large light green sofa and sat down.

“It’s a nice place, quite bigger than your old apartment, grandson.” Oscar Bar, his grandpa, complimented, smiling at Skull. 

“Thanks, Gramps.” Skull smiled back. They chatted some more when Sunny noticed something in the corner of her eye; three Inklings were peeking out of the hallway, watching them. 

“Oh!” Sunny clamped her hands together “Is that your teammates, my little darling?” she smiled.

Skull blushed a bit being called that in front of the other three members. “Yes, granny, that’s Aloha, Mask, and Army.” 

“Oh, I don’t know you had them over, Skull.” Oscar said as the other three walked into the living room. 

“More like living with me” Skull pointed out.

“Heyo, Skully’s grandparents! I’m Aloha!~” Aloha said as he and Sunny shook hands. 

“Heeello,” Mask waved. “I’m Maaask.”

“Greetings, my name is Army.” Army bowed a little.

“So they’re your roommates too now?” Oscar asked, looking at Skull.

“Well… in a way...” Skull said as he looked to the side, not sure what to say. He loved his grandparents very much but don’t know how they would feel about him dating the other S4 members.

Aloha noticed that, so he hatched a plan to check and see what their options were. “Hey, it’s out of the blue, but.. How do you feel about same-sex couples?~” Aloha asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Huh? I’m totally fine with it- ...OH! Skull, you’re dating one of them??” Sunny smiled at Skull.

“It’s moooore in daaaating us threeee.” Mask corrected.

“Oooh! That means more chances for great-grandkids!” Sunny clapped. 

Mask choked a bit on the air, Army blushed hard, and Aloha just laughed at seeing Mask and Army’s reactions. 

“O-Okay, that’s a bit too fast, granny,” Skull said as his cheeks turned purple. He then noticed that Oscar was quiet. “Gramps?” Skull whispered.

Oscar was shocked for a while, but cleared his throat “Well, I was expecting a girlfriend, but oh well. You live your life, and I will support you no matter what.” he smiled as Skull hugged him.

“Oh, it’s almost lunch, I will go ahead and cook up some curry and eggplants. Do you want some?” Army asked Skull’s grandparents, and they nodded so Army went to the kitchen. 

“Ooh, you're going to love curry boy’s curry! They’re so good!~” Aloha chirped. Soon a knock is heard on the door.

“Mask, can you go and get that, please?” Army asked. Mask nodded and walked over to the door.

“I woooonder who it isss… we wasn’t expeeeecting anyone.” Mask said as he opened the door; then he widened his eyes. “Graaaandma!” he said happily.

Standing in front of Mask was an elderly female Inkling. Her tentacles were green and her two longest tentacles were shorter. She had a half gas mask on her face, her tired-looking eyes were cyan. She was wearing a white sweater with brown pants. 

“Heeeello, my sweeeet Mask.” Nancy Bay said as she and Mask hugged. Nancy rubbed his head “Hoooow are yoooou?”

“I’m gooood.” Mask said “Hooow is Grandpaaaa?” he asked.

“Pooor dear is siiiick all week. Yoooour moooother is taking careeee of him while I seeee you.” Nancy explained.

“I hooope he get beeeetter soon.” Mask said, then stepped aside “Coooome in, grandma.”

“Oh, soooo many peooople heeeere!” Nancy stated as she saw how many people there are.

“Graaaandma, meet my boyfriends, Skuuull, Arrrmy and Aloooha. Thoseeee two are Skuuull’s grandpareeeents.” Mask said as most of them waved at Nancy; Army was busy cooking.

“Ooooh, I’m happy for yoooou!” Nancy said warmly. Mask smiled back. 

Soon they settled down on the two sofas and some chairs, chatting away while Army cooks.

“I was the one that taught Skull all about baking!” Sunny chirped happily “Skull always loved desserts! Sometimes I sneak him some before dinner, teehee! Right Skull?” 

Skull smiled “Yes, granny.” 

“While his dad loves her desserts too, he can’t bake at all; no matter how she tries to help him out, and then there’s his mom… don’t leave her alone in a kitchen if she wants to bake. Olives in cookies... ” Oscar chuckled.

Aloha and Mask were laughing, along with Nancy. Nancy then spoke up. “I taaaaught Mask’s moooom how toooo play games. Then hiiiiis mom taught Maaaask” Nancy said as she patted his head. 

“The meal is ready!” Army called out. Soon they all were eating when a sharp knock was heard on the door. “Whaaat now?” Mask said.

“I will get it.” Army said as he set his plate down and stood up to go to the door, then he opened it. Standing in front of him was yet another elderly Inkling. She was nearly tall as Skull, and had a stern-looking face; her red tentacles were cut short. She was wearing a business-like outfit; her orange eyes looked at Army. Army then stood up and smiled and bowed a bit “Greeting, Grandmother!”

Gina Stone looked at Army for a bit, then smiled and hugged Army. “Good to see you again, Army.” 

“I was not expecting you, grandmother, but do come in, please,” Army said as she came in, and he closed the door.

Gina looked at the group. “I’m guessing those would be your boyfriends’ grandparents?” she asked.

“Yes, they are.” Army answered. 

“Interesting,” Gina said as she took out a book and wrote in it. 

“...Oooof course she dooooes that too.” Mask said.

“What can I say? Since my father doesn't really want to be as stern as she is, she, along with my mother, taught me everything they can.” Army shrugged. 

“What kind of family do you come from?” Skull asked in shock. 

Later, after they ate, they were in the living room, watching a movie when suddenly they heard loud music and horns outside the front door, startling them. 

“What was that??” Army shouted. 

“Oh, that’s my grandparents.” Aloha calmly said. 

“Grandparents??” Gina and Army said, bewildered.

Aloha went over to the door and opened the door, showing two elderly Inklings strike a pose. The female has lime green tentacles in a mohawk-like style, the longest tentacle reached her back midway. The male has pink tentacles, all long. They both had jackets on and shiny pants.

Gina facepalmed as Dizzy and Dancer Aqua danced into the house, everybody stared at Aloha while he just sheepishly shrugged.

Dancer then picked up Aloha and held him in the air and smiled. “How is my grandson doing??~” she asked as Dizzy slid up to them both.

“I’m doing great, Grandmama!” Aloha laughed as Dancer put him down.

“That’s great!” Dancer and Dizzy then noticed the others. “Oh, your little teammates are here too! And I think that’s their grandparents too, right?” 

Aloha nodded “Yup! I live with them; they are my boyfriends.” he said, smiling. 

“Oh! Does that mean we will get great-grandkids?” Dizzy happily said. 

Mask and Skull suddenly choked a bit on their drinks that they were drinking; Skull’s drink coming out of his nose, Nancy and Oscar patted their backs, looking amused. Army just brushed orange; Gina smiled a bit seeing how orange her grandson’s face was. 

“Pawpops, don’t ask that, please” Aloha laughed “We are not ready for that yet…~” 

“Oh, sorry!” Dizzy chuckled. 

Dancer giggled a bit then slid to Gina and grabbed her shoulder “Looks like we will be friends, huh?~” 

“Humph, we are NOT friends,” Gina said as she shooed her hand away. “You are too loud anyways… at least Aloha here is  _ quieter _ …,” she stated, frowning at Dancer. 

Dancer just smiled then pointed at Nancy and Sunny “You two! Wanna be friends?~” 

“Hyuk! Um, I guessss sooo?” Nancy said, shrugging.

“Sure!” Sunny said as she smiled and clamped her hands together.

“Aloooha, they ooonly met yet sheee wants to be frieeeends with our grandmaaaas?” Mask asked, looking at Aloha. 

“My granny wants to be friends with your grannies too.” Skull pointed out. 

“They are like that, Masky~” Aloha gave Mask a side hug and nuzzled him “they just are so outgoing!” 

“At least Grandmother is right, you’re quieter than they are… and that’s saying a lot.” Army said.

“Oh thanks!~” Aloha said, but then realized something “...Hey! I’m not that loud!” Aloha pouted.

“We still love you, Aloha. Loud or not.” Skull said. 

For a few hours, they chatted and had tea, when it was time for them to leave.

“Well, time for me to go. It was good to see you again, Army.” Gina said as she stood up and kissed Army on his head. “Be sure to keep your boyfriends in line.” She smiled a bit at Army. 

Dancer leaped up and looked at Sunny, Nancy and Gina “Okay! Let’s keep in touch!” She then pulled out some paper to write down numbers.

“As if, I’m not keeping in touch with  _ you _ ,” Gina said she pointed at Dancer. 

Dancer spun and slid to Gina, right in her face “It’s alright~, I will just give you my number~” she said as she put a paper into Gina’s suit pocket then patted her cheek. 

Gina stared at her in shock for a moment then shook her head. “No! I’m not going to be your friend!” she shouted at a smiling Dancer.

“Hooow about usss?” Nancy chuckled as she pointed at herself and Sunny. 

“I suppose I could be good friends with you two,” Gina said as she wrote down a number. “At least you two are not as loud as Dancer.”

“Aw! You just need a hug!” Dancer was about to give Gina a hug, but Gina held her at an arm's length. 

After giving each other their numbers and kissing/hugging their grandsons, Gina began to walk to the door; as soon as she stepped out, a horn sound blasted in her ear, making her stiff up more. “GAH! Where is that sound from??” Gina shouted, turning around and glancing at Dancer and Dizzy.

“It’s a secret!~” Dizzy winked at her. Gina just huffed and marched away. Dancer and Dizzy giggled and danced the way out. 

“Wow, they are really hyper.” Sunny stated. 

“Noooo doubt,” Nancy said, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, let’s go then. See you next time!” Oscar said, waving at S4.

After Oscar, Sunny and Nancy left, the house was quiet again. 

“Heh, it was a surprise that our grandmas came here on the same day!~” Aloha said as he smiled at them. 

“It was nice to meet your grannies for the first time,” Skull said. 

“Same back to you guys!~” Aloha chirped as he pointed at them, smiling.

“Aloooha’s grandpaaaarents are a bit tooooo loud, to be hoooonest.” Mask said. 

“I agree,” Army said, but then saw Aloha pouting a bit. “Aloha, you know we still love you, right?” 

“Show me?” Aloha whispered with puppy eyes. 

“Noooo… Not the puuuupy eyessss...” Mask playfully groaned, but went to Aloha to hug him anyways. Skull and Army joined the hug. They felt happy, just being together.


End file.
